


No one his kiss

by Alravia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 我踩着雪块走着，不知道去哪儿。- John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	No one his kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 这个，与其说是文章，不如说是一篇随笔。  
> 在我的设定中，这个小故事发生在神夏第二季之后，第三季之前。  
> 全文以John为主视角，Sherlock并未真的出现但无处不在。  
> 我不知道该怎么定性ending，但我觉得不能算BE。  
> BGM - Barry Manilow《[ **Can't Smile Without You**](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=31152111&userid=52344453)》

舞池里摇晃着衣着光鲜的人群，又一杯威士忌那么自然地下肚。  
人们的言论总是换的很快，可这社会远没有你想象的那么宽容。  
有时候，哪怕就那么一天，自己要是能变成他就好了。  
那样就能知道他是怎样不去在意那些谈资或是，怀着怎样的心情说出那番话来。  
疯子，混蛋。  
但绝不是个骗子。

这时的舞厅里稍微安静了下来，毕竟这是以怀旧为主题的地方。  
台上的男女纷纷退到两侧。  
眼前似乎有些烟雾，我伸手挥了两下。想起他曾凑到别人身前吸鼻子。  
不觉有点失神。

隐约听见有人在弹钢琴，我也听不出来个好坏。  
一位身穿白西服的黑人演唱家走上台，胸前的口袋里还别了一朵含苞的玫瑰。

手里的杯子在摇了几圈之后，杯中的那点儿酒终于被我一口喝光。  
我换了个姿势，侧身靠在吧台一边。好像不这么做我就会倒下去一样。  
后面那一排打着响指的人跟随拍子，唱着重叠的声部。  
那是一个雨天的下午，他放下小提琴回过头来说我就像个什么乐谱上的小节，不停的跟着他那节，循环反复，直至曲终时才一起停止。

对了，那首该死的曲子叫什么来着。

我清了清嗓子，听着眼前这人浅缓的歌声，不禁被歌词引走了神。

Can’t smile without you.  
I can’t smile without you.  
……

这时唱歌的人紧闭双眼，眉目痛苦地揪在一起。  
周围的看客都好像被这气氛渲染了似的，有的低头，有的怅然。

我心想，这下子他该满意了吧。  
闹够了吧。  
可是回复我的，只有尊重的掌声，和表演者鞠完躬的退场。  
我猜我现在大概是一脸的落寞，侍者刚对我叹了口气。  
这光景简直天天都在上演，来这儿一个人喝闷酒的哪有不是带着愁事的。

周围又开始渐渐活跃了起来，我挪动身子拿起搭在一边的外套，朝门口晃身走去。  
身后的灯红酒绿早已经跟自己没多大关系了不是。

推开门之后，冷气直面扑来，我哆嗦了一下，赶紧套上了衣服。  
这么一来，似乎还清醒点儿了。  
我踩着雪块走着，不知道去哪儿。

明明公寓就在不远处，但就是不想回去一个人呆着，也不敢回贝克街。  
算了，就先这么走着吧。

迎面走来几个醉鬼。好吧，我也好不到哪儿去。  
我们撞上了之后，那几个人骂骂咧咧，我本想动手揍人的。  
谁知其中一个居然认得我，大概是在跟他们的头儿说话：

“就是他，那个被假天才侦探骗了的可怜鬼。  
咱们赶紧走吧，犯不着沾上他的晦气。”

我就那么愣住了。  
后来等我回过神来，松开不知道什么时候握出血了的拳头，有几滴甚至滴在脚边的雪印上，我这时才感觉到腿似乎冻僵了。  
我试着迈出一步，然后就倒在路灯那儿了。毫无什么尊严可言。

可能是因为呼出来的哈气向上飘去，我就顺着往上面瞅了一眼。  
然后我开始怒不可遏，对着那个带着闪个不停的红点的监控头喊：滚开，离我越远越好。  
身子就保持那么个仰头的姿势，再没动弹。

我想后来我睡着了。

胸前有点凉，我迷糊地睁开眼睛，路灯已经灭了，这地方还真是够偏的。  
我依旧没动，连顺着脖子掉进衣服里的雪都没往外弄。  
我实在是想不到有什么能让我起身的理由，这无聊的世界呆着还真是挺痛苦的。

连星星都这么黯淡。  
这该死的地球转不转到底跟我也没有什么关系。  
这真讽刺。还真让他这个白痴给说对了。

那些星星是如此遥远却以恢宏之姿散落在每一个角落的天际。照不亮黑暗，更别说起到什么可笑的灯塔作用。可就在此时，让人有种不再孤单的错觉。它们是那么的多，那么的安静。不会擅自去告诉你任何该做的和不该做的私事，更不会剥夺你的任何一项权利。  
宇宙是如此的广袤，使得这些会发光的石头映射到这个星球的夜空上来。这难道不是一种最浅显又隐蔽的奇迹吗，而我又是否该为此而深感庆幸。  
谁又知道这些东西亮了多久，是一年还是一个世纪。而在另一端的时空里，它又是否还存在。这能是母亲在世时讲的那些神话里的星座吗，这会和我在阿富汗看到的那些是同样亮度的吗，这难道是在眨眼跟我说着名字，以及合租房子的地址吗。

Sherlock，是你吗。

我伸出手，就像会有流星落在指尖那样虔诚。但只有化水的寒雪，吞噬所有的思绪，扯着我站在现实之前。面对着这个又开始下雪，又不能死去的世界。  
连个吻都没有。


End file.
